Spyro the Dragon: The Legacy of SnowDrop
by Alyssa-the-XATU
Summary: An untold legend of a blue ice dragon with an evil secret that causes her to be the next target of Spyro. Will she overcome the obstacles and find true friendship in a world she does not fit into?


SnowDrop wasn't an ordinary dragoness, she was a shadow marked ice dragon. The mark on her right cheek symbolizes her healing power. She can shed her power to heal others, in exchange, her tone of blue downs when her power is drained. Another unordinary feature is her wings. Some have large beating wings, some have small making them only able to glide and hover. SnowDrop however, has no wings. She looked there, where the wings should be. Every day for 16 years she looked. A simple roll over was all she needed to be mad. Her father got her in exile when she was known to the elders at one years at birth. Elder Tomas, leader of the Artisans, decided that the first hatched by 'the beast dragon' shall never been shown in the dragon realms and as discovered would be banished with its father in Gnasty's world. Any born after would be fine to live with their mother out of exile. All 3 younger sibling visited often, only ever so few times though, and every 5 years she and her father had freedom for 1 day only. Today was the day before. SnowDrop was excited. Her father was talking to his once alliance, king of the Gnasty World, Gnasty Gnorc. The king of the Gnorcs, emperor of his own world, leader of terror, best of all ugliness! He only sat when tried to take over the dragon realms. No wonder why the tales say he was defeated by a young dragon because the Gnorc couldn't run quick enough. Snow fantasized being well known like the dragon of legend, well all the stories in her siblings' opinions. And one of his latest adventures left her father and Gnasty part their friendship, and now the Gnorc is angry that he has to let him live in his world. The gold armour rattled and clanked throughout the confined space of the realm. SnowDrop couldn't help but try to keep her eyes shut when the Gnorcs daily speech was once again proposed to her, again. The usual bad banter about her father was spoken.

"That red beast dear of stolen my Gnorc for a doomed plan?!" He usually hollered in his putrid musky tone. "He should have known that I had a much better plan!"

SnowDrop rolled her eyes and sighed to the green beast "Wow, really?" She sarcastically growled "I didn't realise that."

"And then Snow, I would of token over the pitiful Dragon Realms!"

"Really?" SnowDrop asked finally standing on her four legs. "A plan like the one od Dad's stories? Turning all the dragons to crystal 'cept a tiny purple dragonet who defeated you and all your henchman through all 6 realms, recovered all gems, eggs, and looted your treasure room?"

"Nya, nya, nya." He snared like Snowdrop's orange Thief friend who shot him an annoyed glare. "If I were leader, I'd show him whose boss. If it weren't be for Tomas, I would say banish him elsewhere!"

"Really, where to?"

Gnasty pondered and stroked his chin. Sitting down on a nearby chair, he chugged down a beverage on the table and thought it over.

"Maybe Bruno's bathroom?"

"Eww!" SnowDrop moaned like a 4 year old "Maybe in Metalhead's volt storage facility?!"

"What?! That'll get him shocked every 10 seconds!"

"Yep."

"That's my dragons!" He cheered ruffling up SnowDrop's deep blue hair. "Maybe we should see if he can survive the Dream Weavers' local coffee club!"

"Now that's pushing it to far there."

SnowDrop shook her head and trailed off to her sleeping spot. Gnasty smiled when she curled into a ball and her Thief friend slept on top of her. He couldn't help but put effort into SnowDrop, after all her father is—a large deadly growl pierced through the green villain's ears. A scowl from near his face and a hunching dragon stood up straight and launched his sceptre down. The Gnorc swallowed as much as he could before leaning back and starred straight into the red scaled dragon's crimson eyes.

"R-red, so good to see you!"

"Enough." His voice growled "Your sympathy will not hold your idiocracy away. Turning my own daughter against me?! You should be feeling relived that my whole family weren't against me!"

"Actually…" The Gnorc started shortly getting cut off by Red

"Don't push it" He finished turning away towards SnowDrop and chucked a yellow dragonfly with illuminated green wings down to the dragon waking up the orange Thief. The insect glared at Red and flew into her pal's hair to rest. However, the Thief had trouble falling back to sleep on Snow.

"Why'd I even think of giving her to SnowDrop."


End file.
